


Chocolate Malt

by SlothSpaghetti



Series: Drinks with The Bodeckers [2]
Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Breeding Kink, Choking, Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Marriage, Grooming, Handcuffs, Kinda, No Beta, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sort Of, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing, Unreliable Narrator, no y/n, sorry if I've missed any other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti
Summary: **PLEASE READ THE TAGS. YOUR MEDIA CONSUMPTION IS YOUR OWN**You've been Lee's little bunny for eight months now... let's see how that's going for you.
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/OFC, Lee Bodecker/Reader
Series: Drinks with The Bodeckers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024540
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Chocolate Malt

**Author's Note:**

> This got a little outta hand, not exactly sure what else to say beyond Lee got a bit soft and I’m not sure the narrator could be classed as reliable anymore.

It was one month into our marriage that I worked up the courage to ask Lee for something. 

The icebox cake with chocolate Nabisco wafers I made for dessert was sliced carefully, revealing perfect black and white vertical lines, and set on to the small blue China. This was a new recipe I had cut out from the paper. 

Those were some of the few things I lived for these days, new recipes. My life was stagnating, every day the same. We'd finished my Agatha Christie novel two weeks ago. When it was done, we talked about the ending. Lee was exceptionally proud for guessing who the villain was chapters back and I was honestly impressed. He wasn't really one for books though. He seemed to like me reading to him, but he didn't own many. 

So with two chilled desserts in hand and a fresh bottle of beer for him in the other, I sat down next to Lee at the dinner table and waited for his approval before I made my request.

"You tryna to fatten me up, Bunny Baby?" 

No, I wasn't.

I would be lying if I said I hadn't grown to like the sheriff more. Maybe it was because my parents had abandoned me, not even answering my phone calls. The need for a connection to someone was strong and that someone was Lee. If that connection involved physical pleasure that I hadn't ever experienced before, well then I guess it was good I was married to him. 

"You are perfect the way you are, husband," I smiled. "I found this recipe in the paper. I had to make the strawberry sauce from scratch for it, but I think it was worth it."

I was doing that more now as well. Chatting. Explaining more than probably necessary because I didn't realize just how much I missed talking to people. I had to watch myself during the day when I was home alone, otherwise, I would have started talking to the mop or vacuum. Lee didn't seem to mind my chatter, would occasionally even ask me questions that required long answers. 

"Did you have a good day?"

Another thing I was doing, actively seeking information from him. Anything that was happening outside the walls of this house was stimulating. The weekly paper only provided so much news. Even though we'd go to the grocers once or twice a week, they were always strategically planned because that was how I filled my free time. Planning our meals, what ingredients we'd need, what coupons could I clip from the paper. I needed mental stimulation from anything I could find. I even read the washing machine manual.

"It was alright, things have calmed down in the past couple of months," Lee stabbed his fork into the dessert, scraping the metal against the ceramic.

The shrill sound made me grimace. Had I asked the wrong thing? 

"Can I," my voice faltered, almost unable to get the question out. "Could I, maybe go to the library tomorrow?"

"I can't take ya tomorrow, but I can drop ya off on Tuesday mornin’."

Just like that, I felt my whole world open up. Hope for us, our relationship, and maybe just my own happiness blossomed.

🍫

It was two months into our marriage that Lee came home drunk as a skunk and took it out on me. 

For dinner that night I had tried another new recipe. The library had a French cookbook that I checked out for two weeks. I was practically bursting with excitement when I found it. The idea of a new and exciting thing to try in Meade was enough to have me skipping the whole walk home. 

But as the night rolled on, the coq au vin began to cool in the pot. I didn't know what to do or think, Lee was always home in time for dinner. It was a constant like the Sun rising or it raining on Labor Day weekend. On the rare occasion he would go back to work afterward, he always told me when he would be home. I wasn’t sure if that was to comfort me or warn me.

I tried not to get upset. It was stupid to get upset. Just because we were husband and wife didn't mean he had to tell me everything. It didn't matter that I was excited or had worn the pretty blue dress he got me for my birthday. It was stupid that I was trying to impress him, to thank him for giving me some freedom.

When the summer sunset, I plated up Lee's dinner and put it and the nearly full pot in the fridge. I decided that if I didn't hear from him or the station by the morning I'd have to make a call, someone would know where he was.

A strange stillness settled over the house as I went through the regular nighttime routine. For the first time in weeks, I bathed alone. There were no lust ridden eyes gazing over my naked form while I scrubbed away the sweat of the day. No wolfish grin after making some filthy comment. Drying my own skin afterward, and then putting on lotion felt almost wrong. 

Even worse still was the tingling between my legs when I slid on the lingerie he liked me to wear for pajamas. The sheer, smooth fabric practical lit my skin on fire whenever I put them on. If I even got them on. Most nights, by this point, Lee would have teased me until I was begging him to fuck me. He wanted me to be his desperate, cock hungry bunny. 

I had just started rereading my book when the front door slammed shut and Lee began bellowing.

"WIFE? BUNNY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YA?"

He sounded furious. I wrapped myself in the shirt he had worn yesterday and rushed towards the clattering in the kitchen. His back was to me, the fridge door hanging wide open. The tails of his shirt were out, but he was still in his shoes and hat. 

"What the fuck're ya wearin'? He whipped around too quickly, his body swaying the plate full of food in his hand sloshing slightly and dropping onto the floor.

"Lee, are you okay?" I whispered.

I'd dealt with my parents being high off their own product, but they were never like this. He was slurring and mixing words together. There was some kind of anger boiling under him. Marijuana never did that.

"I'm fuckin' hungry and wonderin' why my wife hasn't learned not ta walk round the house like a god-" he hiccuped, -damned whore."

"I was in bed, it's late."

He squinted at me like he was trying to decide something. All of a sudden his face twisted, teeth bared and lips stretched into an animalistic grin. The plate in his hand shattered when it hit the floor. Mushrooms darted across the linoleum and the chicken leg splatter the red wine sauce on the cabinets. I stared at Lee, frozen like a deer staring into car headlights. 

Even as the wet sound of the broken porcelain splintering under his step, I remained planted at the entrance of the kitchen. His wet lips tasted metallic and sour when they landed on mine. I pushed against his chest and tried to turn away. 

"Bunny Baby, if ya keep fightin' me," he dragged me into the living room, "I'll take ya over my knee."

I didn't want that, not again. "Lee, let's just go to bed, please."

"Mmmm, I don't think so," he bent me over the arm of the couch, shoving my face into the cushions. "I think I'mma fuck my slutty Bunny until she 'members who's in charge cause I-" he hiccuped again, "am the fuckin' law round 'ere."

I didn't know what's going on or what'd set him off but the first slap against my backside brought tears to my eyes. His palm landed on my barely covered skin until I could feel the pain taking me somewhere else. Then I felt the cold metal on my wrists. Chains links clinked and the sharp pinch of Lee's handcuffs locked my wrists behind me. 

"Lee, please," I begged. "I'm sorry for talkin' back, please."

"It's Sheriff Bodecker to you," he leaned over me, crushing my ribs into the armrest. Heavy breaths fanned across my cheek, cooling the tear-stained heated skin.

He ripped the fabric of my underwear, the pull of the elastic hurting my sore flesh. Two fingers plunged into me before pulling out to smear my arousal over my petals. Shame washed over me. What was wrong with me?

"You been touchin' som'in that ain't your's Bunny Baby," he accused.

"No, L-Sheriff Bodecker," I squeaked when he yanked on the cuffs. 

"Don't ya fuckin' lie ta me girl."

His hand clamped down around the back of my neck and he speared into me. Any breath left in my lungs was crushed out of me. Lee set a punishing pace, wet skin slapped together and my sobs filled our living room. It hadn't hurt this bad since the first time. He had been demanding and forceful, but I was gifted with a climax.

I doubted that would happen tonight. My purpose at that moment was to be used and abused so my husband could let out his drunken rage.  _ Slutty Bunny, dumb whore, a hole to fuck, his little wife who needed to be taught who's boss. _

"Who does this pussy fuckin' belong to?" He grunted, hips jerking harder and faster into me. 

"You," I whimpered.

"What was that?" The hand in my neck squeezed harder, pushing me further into the couch and cutting off my air.

"You, Sheriff Bodecker," I wheezed, dark spots overtaking my visions. 

"Damn straight…"

I didn't hear anything else he said. My world went dark. When I woke up in the morning, I was still handcuffed and laying on the couch. The sun was up and shining through the open curtains. Panic and shame clouded my thoughts. Last night was a nightmare, I kept telling myself that as I tried to sit up. An uncomfortable wetness seeped between my thighs and a throbbing pain radiated from my shoulders. 

Glass being dropped into the trash can made me jump. I winced, slowly and unsteadily coming to my feet. All of me ached. 

"S-sheriff Bo-Bodecker…?" My lower lip wobbled as I stood in the same place I did last night. 

Lee had cleaned up the kitchen, the broken plate and food mess gone. He poured out a half-drunk bottle of alcohol that I had seen hidden above the fridge. The glass was tossed into the trash and he started pouring out another one. That bottle I recognized from the back of the spice cabinet.

"Lee."

Tears began to fall down my cheeks again despite how dry my throat felt. He turned around. His pale face seemed to go even paler.

"Bunny, Baby Jesus Christ c'mere," he grabbed the utility belt on the counter. 

Once my wrists were free, it felt like fire was blazing up my skin and muscles. Strong arms were wrapped around me, pulling my fragile, shaking frame into his soft body. 

"I'm sorry Bunny, it won't happen again. I won't hurt ya again Bunny Baby, I promise."

🍫

It was three months into our marriage that Lee started picking me up from the library. 

Tuesdays were my favorite days, the day I would leave the house and spend all morning at the library. Even in the hot late summer heat, the musty smell of books calmed me down. Things with Lee had been… different since that night. 

After Lee threw away all the alcohol in the house, he became much more attentive and sweet on me. His normally predatory nature shifted to something less threatening and more protective. Every touch was soft. Even when he would bed me; grabbing my hips or breasts just firm enough or leaving little bruises across my chest, he never hurt me or denied me in those moments. Once he would finish, his arms would pull me into his chest and he'd whisper soft promises and praise to me.

The bedroom wasn't the only place he'd changed. Every Tuesday now, he'd drop me off at the library on his way to the station with a gentle kiss on my lips. He'd watch me to make sure I got in safe before he'd turn the cruiser out of the small parking space. Then promptly at 12:30, he'd pick me up. I never had to wait for Lee.

Rather than drive me back home right away, we'd go to the local diner for lunch. That was the first time I'd realized what being Mrs. Lee Bodecker meant. The townspeople would walk up to our table, say some joke about Lee finally letting his wife out, to which he’d smirk and say something about not wanting to share his pretty girl. They’d ask me for some recipe for a dinner I made a few nights ago because the sheriff wouldn’t stop bragging about it, or they’d invite us to their house for dinner. It was all very put on, but important. It was obvious to me and everyone else that I boosted Lee’s political appearance. He was a family man now. It would only be a matter of time before the babies came.

“You want something to drink Bunny?” Lee’s eyes shifted from the specials’ board to me.

He caught me staring at the milkshake counter. A blush crept up to my cheeks, the idea I had was silly and immature. I recrossed my ankles and looked down at the menu in front of me. We’d get the same thing we always did, Lee would get the special lunch plate of the day and I would get a wedge salad and side of cottage cheese with peaches. I shouldn’t buck our routine now that we seemed to finally be getting along.

“Bunny,” his tone suggested I get over my embarrassment before he got upset with me.

“I, um, was wondering if you’d wanna share a chocolate malt with me.”

Something about his smile was ravenous and chilling. I wondered if I’d made some kind of mistake. As I went to tell him to forget it, that it was me being silly, he flagged down the waitress.

“Hey, Sheriff, you gettin’ the lunch plate today?” The woman smiled at us, pad and pen in hand. 

“Yeah, Darlene and Bunny’ll have her usual,” my husband smiled. “Can we get a chocolate malt too?”

“Sure thang, two straws?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The blush that was on my cheek stopped creeping and started sprinting until I could feel the heat in my ears. Lee’s grin turned salacious and sweet all the same time, but was one of complete victory.

🍫

It was six months into our marriage when I told Lee I loved him. 

A few weeks ago I was asked to start a little reading group for the kids who aren’t old enough to go to school yet and I was more than happy to volunteer. If I could get more young kids into books maybe they’d see there was more out in the world than just little old Meade.

Today we finished early and the next book in the series Lee and I were reading was already checked out. So I reserved it for when it was next in and collected the Tex Mex cookbook I had requested from the library a county over. The thought was the spicy, southern food would help keep us warm as the weather started to turn cold. I pulled my new wool jacket tighter around me as I waited for my husband outside the library. 

“Well, well, well,” Travis Seng sauntered up the sidewalk to where I was standing off from the entrance.

“Travis,” I scowled.

“ _ Mrs. Bodecker _ ,” he snickered, stepping into my personal space. “I guess you finally learned girls belong in the kitchen.”

“There’s nothin’ wrong with gettin’ married, I can still do anything I want.”

“Uh-huh, and what college are you gonna go to so you can still be home in time to make dinner?”

I glared at his stupid navy university sweater, the embroidered ‘X’ over his heart teasing and taunting me. 

“Just leave me alone,” I turned away from him, looking back at the library now.

“Ya know, I heard a rumor,” he started, moving around to face me again. “I heard that your pa practically sold you to that fat sheriff so he could keep selling his hillbilly hemp.”

“You take that back Travis, or I swear-”

“Or what  _ Mrs. Bodecker _ ? You gonna go cry to that fat sack of shi-”

Never in my life had I ever hit another person. I wasn’t a violent person, but boy did Travis Seng just push my buttons. Even in school, he did whatever he could to undermine my discussions in class or steal my answers. We’d had more than one argument about women being allowed to go to college and the rising wave of feminism happening. It didn’t matter if I knew more or not, he would always win because it always came down to intimidation. Physically I couldn’t compete with him and would have to back down.

But when my leather gloved hand collided with his cheek, I felt good.

“Bunny.”

Lee’s hand clamped down on my shoulder. Immediately I felt the fight slip out of me. The righteous anger I felt dissipated into shame.

“What’s gotten into you?” He asked, eyeing Travis and me.

“I will not stand by and let this-this jerk say rude things about you,” I frowned. 

“Kid, fuck off, don’t speak to my wife again,” he sighed like this was something I did all the time. 

Travis frowned but walked on down the sidewalk without another word. Lee walked me to the cruiser and I almost thought he was gonna put me in the back like a criminal. He opened the passenger and waited for me to climb in before walking over to his side. The vehicle was started, but he kept it in park, heated air slowly warming up my chilled cheeks and limbs.

“Bunny people are gonna say shit about me, ya can’t go around hitting everyone cause of it.”

“He was asking for it, Lee, sayin’ horrible, rude things about me and you,” tears pricked the corner of my eyes.

Why was I getting emotional? Travis Seng was probably right. As far as I did know, my parents had sold me like some sort of sex slave. But Lee didn’t keep me chained to his bed. He was trying his best to be a good husband to me. He appreciated my cooking and bought me new dresses when I needed them. When he saw my old winter jacket, he flat out refused to let me leave the house until he got me a new one. He encouraged my reading.

“That doesn’t matter Bunny,” he sighed again.

“It matters to me. I’m not gonna let some no-good jerk who doesn’t know the difference between a preposition and conjunction spread rumors about people I love,” I wiped a stray tear from my cheek with the heel of my hand.

“What did you just say, Bunny Baby?” Lee turned his whole body to face me.

“Rumor spreading jerk,” I muttered, more tears falling free as the guilt of possibly making Lee look bad or getting him in trouble washed over me. 

“Naw, Bunny, you said something else,” he cupped my face with a large hand, wiping away a stray tear, “at the end.”

“I won’t let jerks spread rumors about people I love.”

“Am I wanna those people?” He smirked.

“Lee, of course, you are.”

“Then say it to me, Bunny Baby.”

“I love you, Lee Bodecker.”

🍫

It was eight months into our marriage when Lee finally stepped foot into the library. 

It was Valentine’s Day, so there were quite a lot of little ones at my storytime while their mothers went off to the hair salons to get gussied up for whatever it was that couples did today. My parents never did anything. For school, they’d have a themed day, even sell heart-shaped cookies and couples would exchange little cards, but I’d never done that. I wasn’t sure what Lee expected of me. He either forgot what day it was or he didn’t care.

That morning, I put on the one bit of red clothing I had, the plaid skirt more Christmas-y in colors but festive for the holiday all the same. Lee mentioned it looked nice on me.

It was well after 12:30 and I had the three Burger kids latched on to me, waiting for their mama to come back to pick them up. The eldest, four years old, gripped my skirt like his little life depended on it while the two babies, two years and nine months old, sat on my hips while we very slowly made our way around the children's book section. Their big winter coats swished in the quiet stacks. 

"Miss Sheriff, when is mama gonna be here?"

"She'll be here soon Scottie," I soothed for probably the eighth time in the past 10 minutes. "Why don't we wander up to the front?"

The four year old nodded, both of his siblings starting to doze against my shoulder. I tried not to think about the ache in my arms or how upset Lee was going to be with me for being late. Our little group slowly walked towards the checkout desk. The librarian gave me a sympathetic look but shook her head when I asked if Mrs. Burger had come in.

"Miss Sheriff, the sheriff's comin' over," Scottie tugged at my skirt.

I turned towards the door and saw Lee stomp out his winter boots and take off his hat. He looked annoyed. When our gazes locked though, his whole demeanor changed. A light smile graced his red cheeks and his stance relaxed.

"Mrs. Bodecker," he placed his hands on his hips when he got to us. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Lee, I'm sorry for makin' you wait,” I adjusted the smaller baby in my arm carefully. "We are just waiting on Mrs. Burger to pick up her kiddos."

"Scottie," Lee nodded down at the boy. "How's your daddy doin'?"

"Daddy s'okay, Mama says he's spendin' too much time at the office with his troll pop sec-secretary,” the boy nodded, leaning his head all the way back up to look up at Lee. 

I looked at Lee, wide-eyed at the gossip we'd just heard. My husband was barely holding in his laughter, even more so when Mrs. Burger finally came in and took her brood with her. 

"Have a nice Valentine's Day," she whispered before strolling out.

"I left my coat and purse back in the children's section, I'll be right back," I smiled, grateful the weight was off my arms. 

"I'll come with ya, Bunny, been a while since I've been here."

We walked in silence together. Lee's eyes peered around the empty aisle of books and archives. It was a library, it was always quiet, but there were fewer people here today than normal after the children's storytime. You could have heard a feather drop from the other side of the building. 

I spotted my things next to the tiny chair just where I left them. 

"Bunny."

He said my name like he was about to confess to murder. When I looked over my shoulder at him, he had that wolfish grin back. I hadn't seen that look in months. His predatory gaze racked over my body and that was when I noticed the bulge.

"Ya done with your woman times?"

My face lit up, "it-it finished a couple a days ago."

The animalistic hunger in his features doubled. Like the scared prey I was, I stepped back until my back was pressed against the wall of books behind me. He stalked forward until his leather jacket was snagging on the soft material of my sweater. As Lee's nose trailed up the column of my neck, my pulse jumped. My chest rose in short bursts, barely able to move because of how close he was pressed into me.

"Lee," I whimpered, a whirl of shameful emotions rushing through me.

"Oh Bunny Baby," he whispered before placing a kiss on my neck. "You're gonna look so good all big with my baby."

I choked on a whine. His words had an immediate effect on me. My last monthly had been almost two weeks late. A small part of my heart had hoped that maybe I would be pregnant. After spending months watching young mothers cuddle and gush over their babies, I could admit I was jealous. I wanted that. I wanted to have Lee's babies.

When cold leather touched my thighs, my eyes snapped to his lust blown ones.

"We can't, not here Lee, please, what if someone sees?"

"I ain't waitin’ Bunny, we can go home after and I’ll do ya, again, nice and proper."

He devoured my mouth, swallowing the indecent noises that came from me. Both of his hands slid up my skirt and over my thick stockings until he was palming my backside. My own hands gripped his shoulders, trying to have any sense of balance while I rutted against the knee he shoved between my legs.

The sound of my stockings being ripped filled the empty space of the library. I tore my mouth from Lee's, panting into his chest, feeling the star pinned to his chest under the leather. His hands left my body while his lips dipped to my neck. 

"Goddamn, Bunny, Baby, I can see ya now," he bit down my neck, just next to my sweet spot. "I can see ya with a big ole belly, tits all swelled up with milk, all glowly and waddlin' round the house." The soft sound of his pants being unzipped was unmistakable, but I was too far gone to care about modesty now.

"Lee, please," I whined, the tingling between my legs radiating out to my center. 

"Tell me what you want," he growled into my ear.

"I want your baby."

"Fuck yeah, you do."

He hoisted my legs up, setting me on a shelf. My skirt was shoved up and panties pulled to the side. In one swift thrust, Lee was buried inside me. It felt like he was carving out his own home inside me every time. The stretch of my walls around his cock set my whole body ablaze, the tingling sensation bursting forth with a new vigor.

"Look at how wet you are," he pulled out slowly, savoring the way my muscles pulsed around his cock. "You want my cum that bad Bunny?"

I nodded, another weak whimper passing through me as he slammed back inside of me. The force of his thrusts meeting my wet core was the only sound that could give us away. Every other thought I had was laced with the fear of being caught. The idea of the sweet librarian catching me being fucked like a bitch in heat by my husband caused me to clench around him. 

My senses were going haywire. Every touch of his lips and leather gloves, every soft grunt and rattle of books behind me was too much.

"Lee," I gasped.

I was on the knife's edge, ready to hurl myself over it, but scared of being too loud. 

"C'mon Bunny Baby, cum on my cock, ya know you wanna. It'll help make the baby stick, c'mon."

With each word his movement became more forceful, smashing his glove thumb against my bud. A book falling to the ground and Lee's beautiful dirty words whispered in my ear were my undoing. I bit down on his shoulder to keep from shouting through my climax. 

Even as he growled and twitched inside of me, I didn't release him. His panting, hot breath brought me back to the present. My face flushed with embarrassment at what he'd just done, what we’d just done in the children’s section of the library. He let me down easy, tucking some of my hair behind my ear. His wolfish grin was still in place when I met his gaze, a new arrogance settling into Lee. My eyes flicked to the teeth marks in his leather jacket.

“C’mon, let’s get lunch, I’m craving a chocolate malt.”


End file.
